Marichat com pimenta
by Kimkender
Summary: A história começa com um desentendimento entre Marinette e Adrien que leva a algumas ações impulsivas gerando diversas consequências distintas. Encontros e desencontros entre Marinette e Chat Noir. A ambientação é a do desenho animado porém, como marcado nas classificações envolve temas adultos.


Paris na primavera era muito linda! Flores em todas as praças, o colorido se espalhava pela cidade nos gramados, vasos e sacadas. Todos os alunos do Françoise Dupont estavam ansiosos pelo baile do final da primavera. O baile sempre ocorria no começo de junho, dois meses antes do término das aulas. Para os alunos aquela era uma época de fortes emoções, pouco tempo para combinar viagens, reatar namoros e estudar para as provas finais. Para os heróis de Paris então, tempo era o que não tinham! Porque no meio de tantas coisas para fazer, alguém sempre ficava triste, irritado, enciumado ou vingativo...

Alya: -Marinette de tantas coisas para você arrumar para fazer, por que decidiu fazer seu vestido sozinha?!

Marinette: -Ah Alya! Não achei que fosse dar tanto trabalho! E não encontrei nenhum que fosse parecido com o que eu queria... Mas olha só, - Disse mostrando a parte do corpete que já estava pronta. - não está ficando lindo?!

Alya: -Lindo está! Mas você poderia levar o desenho para uma costureira!

O traje era composto por um corpete rosa, com pérolas de enfeite e a saia era feita de um tecido degradê, do tom rosa do corpete ao perolado na barra. O tecido usado leve e sedoso. Foi um tecido bem difícil de encontrar, principalmente no tom que agradasse. O modelo que desenhou era inocente, a saia era longa e não marcava as curvas das pernas. O corpete era mais justo, mas uma camada leve de tecido por cima, dava leveza combinando perfeitamente com a saia.

Alya: -Ficará perfeito!

Marinette: -Acha que está muito... comportado?

Alya: -Não, amiga! Sério Vai valorizar suas curvas sem expor demais! O vestido só precisa marcar se a pessoa que veste não tem nada melhor para mostrar! Mas você sabe disso melhor que eu, seus desenhos são incríveis!

Marinette havia feito um desenho para Alya que levou para uma costureira fazer. O dela ficou muito bonito, e já estava pronto.

Marinette: -Será que vão me notar?

Alya: -Deixa de ser boba! O Nathaniel vai surtar. Mas eu sei que você não fez a pergunta como deveria, e o Adrien precisa ser cego para não te notar!

[...]

O colégio tinha o pátio principal todo decorado. Sobre a parte externa havia uma proteção de tenda, para evitar que a chuva atrapalhasse o baile. Em um dos lados havia uma enorme mesa com comes e bebes. A decoração foi feita com alguns tecidos coloridos, foram colocados alguns espelhos no andar superior, inclinados para baixo. Os espelhos refletiam as luzes do baile e ajudavam a compor o ambiente da festa. As portas das salas de aula deveriam estar todas fechadas, afinal de contas durante a festa, a última coisa desejada seria que alunos se esquivassem para salas em pequenos grupos ou sozinhos. Em um canto havia algumas mesas para que as pessoas pudessem sentar-se para comer ou beber algo. Como a festa era ao final da primavera, havia muitas flores espalhadas em arranjos dando um toque final ao ambiente. Nino ajudou a fazer a sequencia de músicas e estava próximo a mesa de som. Alya ainda não havia chegado, pois quis passar na casa da Marinette para não chegar sozinha.

Alya: -Marinette! Você está simplesmente DESLUMBRANTE! Nem vou conseguir atenção do Nino se você estiver do meu lado!

Marinette: -Ficou tão bom assim?

Alya: -Bom? Está simplesmente linda, fantástica!

Tom: -Eu disse para ela que parece uma princesa, mas ela acha que só falei porque sou o pai dela! Alya, não deixe ninguém se meter com minha princesinha! Sabine e eu vamos para Saint-Denis e ficaremos por lá hoje, a filha mais nova do meu irmão nasceu e meu irmão pediu que ficássemos tomando conta do mais velho. Mas é próximo daqui, qualquer problema nos ligue, sim?

Marinette: -Para né, pai! Se for necessário eu mesma ligo, e não vai acontecer nada, é óbvio!

As duas estavam lindas, o modelo que a Marinette desenhou para Alya era laranja e creme com alguns detalhes em preto. O tom de cor combinava com o cabelo dela. Na parte de trás do vestido havia um decote em V trançado com uma fita preta cheia de brilhos.

Tom acompanhou as duas até a escola antes de sair com Sabine para Saint-Denis.

Assim que Adrien chegou procurou pelos amigos, mas só localizou Nino, então foi logo conversar com ele.

Adrien: -E aí Nino? A Alya ainda não chegou? Achei que viria com você...

Nino: -Nada ainda, ela ficou de passar na casa da Marinette antes, você sabe que a Marinette sempre se atrasa e... – Nino ficou quieto de repente olhando apenas para a entrada da escola. –Nunca vi a Alya tão linda!

Adrien acompanhou os olhos do amigo e viu as duas entrando no salão, e sim, Alya estava linda, mas e Marinette? Como ele nunca notou toda a beleza que havia nela? Mas Nino continuou falando.

Nino: -Adrien você é o cara mais sortudo dessa festa! A Marinette é a garota mais linda que entrou no salão até agora e pelo que a Alya falou ela vai se declarar para você hoje! – Nino logo tapou a própria boca por ter falado demais. _E eu olhei para ele por alguns instantes sem compreender muito bem o que ele tinha falado._

Adrien: -Você pirou Nino? A Marinette é minha melhor amiga, só isso!

Nino: -Não te entendo cara, ela é a pessoa mais próxima de você e você nunca notou? Por mim, contanto que você não diga para a Alya que eu abri minha boca, tudo bem... Mas você tem que ser muito sem noção, para não ver algo que está assim na frente do seu nariz.

Aquilo deixou Adrien preocupado. Se o que Nino falou fosse verdade, ele teria um problema. Se ela se declarasse ele teria que dizer que não correspondia, era apaixonado por outra. Mas não queria dizer algo assim para a Marinette, gostava muito dela como amiga e tinha poucos amigos... Aquilo era um tanto egoísta, não queria ter que dizer para ela que gostava de outra. Queria que ela ficasse feliz apenas como amiga, preferia que não tivesse esse tipo de sentimento por ele. Nino começava a ir em direção a elas, e ele iria junto, mas se Nino se afastasse apenas com a Alya ele ficaria a sós com a Marinette, e bem, não queria isso. Mas logo notou que Nathaniel também andava em direção delas, então seria perfeito! Ele se lembrava de que o ruivo tinha uma queda por ela e com certeza, não iria querer sair de perto dela, tão linda como estava.


End file.
